


Love me like you do

by Hisachan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisachan/pseuds/Hisachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parfois faire du baby-sitting peut-être le moyen de rencontrer son âme soeur !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me like you do

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà l'OS que j'ai écris pour ma traductrice, qui voulait un DAddy Niall.   
> Pour être honnête, j'en suis pas super fier car il est trop niais à mon goût XD Et parce que je pense que je suis douée que pour les gay fics lol  
> Cependant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira comme même. Je me suis éclaté avec les personnages de Harry et Louis. D'ailleurs je leur réserve un spin-off XD  
> Bonne lecture ^^
> 
> Hisachan  
> xxx

Love me like you do 

 

Milana King était déjà à moitié à genoux devant le grand Harry Styles. Elle ne supportait plus la vanité du Golden Boy britannique. Il avait connu la gloire avec les One Direction, et même après son coming out, il était toujours au top. Il fallait dire qu'être en couple avec Louis Tomlinson n'était pas une catastrophe pour les fans du Larry Stylinson. Il y avait eu une effervescence incroyable ce jour-là ! Ça remontait à six ans maintenant, mais sa popularité était toujours aussi grande. Et c'était pour cela que Milana le voulait dans son film. Louis, devenu producteur après le succès de leur groupe, lui avait promis que convaincre Harry serait une partie de plaisir. Pourtant la jeune femme n'en éprouvait aucun. Elle avait seulement des envies de meurtres. Il fallait sérieusement qu'elle arrête de croire Louis, car elle avait toujours l'impression de se faire piéger avec lui. Certes, il avait de bonnes idées, mais cela nécessitait constamment le sacrifice de Milana ! C'était qu'un petit con qui s'amusait à ses dépens. Une nouvelle fois, elle était tombée la tête la première dans un des plans foireux de Louis.

« Allez Styles ! Pourquoi tu refuses ? En plus, Louis est le producteur ! Ça ne devrait pas être une raison suffisante pour toi ?  
– Pas vraiment ! Mais si tu me rends un service, je veux bien jouer dans ton film !  
– Quel service ? demanda-t-elle, un peu méfiante.  
– Du baby-sitting !  
– Quand tu parles de baby-sitting, tu fais référence à garder un môme pleine de morve au nez ?  
– Il me semble pas qu'il ait de la morve au nez, mais c'est l'idée ! »

La jeune femme souffla, légèrement rassurée. Après tout, Harry Styles était le roi des blagues douteuses. Elle préférait être prudente, quitte à passer pour une idiote plutôt que de se faire avoir par cet abruti égocentrique.

« Ok ! Je le ferai ! »

 

***********

« S'il te plait Sam ! supplia Milana au téléphone. Tu me ne peux pas me lâcher comme ça ! Tu me vois m'occuper d'un gosse ? Je risquerais de le tuer par inadvertance !  
– Milana ! Tu exagères ! Ce n'est par la mort de s'occuper d'un enfant pour une soirée !  
– Tu ne comprends pas ! Les enfants et moi, ça fait 10 ! Et Styles me fait assez chier comme ça ! À croire que Louis le satisfait pas !  
– Stop ! La vie sexuelle de Styles et Tomlinson ne m’intéresse strictement pas !  
– Ce n'est pas grave ! J'en parlerai avec Edward ! Il est toujours intéressé lui, lança-t-elle en riant. Mais blague à part ! Samanta ! Aide-moi ! Je t'en prie !  
– Ok ! Ok ! J'accepte !  
– Merci Sam ! Je t'adore ! Je t'envoie le tout par message ! »

Samanta Garzia avait l'impression de s'être faite avoir encore. Elle ne comprenait rien aux célébrités, et même si elle essayait parfois avec son amie d'enfance Milana, c'était épuisant. Comment pouvait-elle comprendre ce monde, où l'on bougeait à 100km/h, alors qu'elle était une simple traductrice dans une petite maison d'édition anglaise. Cependant, elle était heureuse de sa vie. Elle avait réussi à terminer sa licence d'anglais, et elle avait trouvé un job à Londres. Il fallait avouer qu'au début ça n'avait pas été facile du tout. Elle avait vécu en colocation avec Milana, qui passait son temps à sortir dans les pubs, alors qu'elle ne buvait même pas. On pouvait pas dire que ça ne l'avait pas aidée, puisque c'était comme ça qu'elle avait rencontré Edward, alias Ed Sheeran, son petit ami depuis 6 ans. Malheureusement pour elle, Samanta n'avait pas le même capital de sociabilité que Milana. Ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir accompagnée dans ses sorties ! Mais pour Samanta, les garçons ne s'intéressaient pas aux filles rondes comme elle, ils préféraient les belles poitrines généreuses comme celle de Milana. Son amie lui disait souvent que c'était faux, mais Samanta avait assez de preuves pour ne plus la croire. Un jour peut-être, elle trouverait quelqu'un à son tour. 

 

*********

Comme convenu avec Milana, Samanta se rendit à l'adresse qu'elle lui avait indiquée. Elle sonna à la porte, un peu nerveuse. Elle ignorait dans quelle famille elle allait tomber. Milana s'était contentée de lui dire que c'était un ami de Harry Styles, mais Samanta était juste persuadée que son amie n'en savait pas plus. Finalement, ce fut un petit garçon, brun, aux yeux bleus, qui lui ouvrit la porte.

« Tu es la baby-sitter ? demanda-t-il de sa voix fluette.  
– Oui ! Euh... tes parents sont là ?  
– Non ! Papa est déjà parti à sa fête ! »

Samanta fut scandalisée. Comment pouvait-on laisser un enfant seul à la maison ? Probablement encore une folie de célébrité ! Mais sérieusement, ils auraient pu attendre avant de partir ! Ou lui demander de venir plus tôt !

« Hé ! Tu me peux me faire à manger ! J'ai faim ! Papa a dit que tu le ferais quand tu arriverais ! Tu vas le faire, hein ? »

Il fallut un temps à Samanta pour réagir, mais quand ce fut le cas, elle offrit un grand sourire au petit garçon.

« Viens ! On va te préparer ça ! fit-elle en l’entraînant à l'intérieur. Il y a quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir ?  
– Tu vas vraiment me cuisiner ce que je veux ?  
– Si c'est dans mes compétences, oui !  
– Pas de légumes, s'il te plaît ! La sorcière essayait toujours de me nourrir avec ça !   
– D'accord ! dit Samanta en riant le devant le terme "sorcière". Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'on veut te faire manger des légumes qu'on est une sorcière.  
– Oui, mais non ! La sorcière mangeait que des bâtons de carottes ! Et aussi des bâtons d'arbres et de l’herbe ! Papa me donne aussi des légumes ! Mais lui, c'est pas un sorcier ! Mais il était ensorcelé par la sorcière, mais maintenant tout va bien parce qu'il l'a chassée quand il a vu qu'elle ne s'occupait pas bien de moi ! »

Samanta avait eu du mal à comprendre les propos de l'enfant. Après tout à cet âge, on a son propre langage mais malgré son incompréhension pour certains mots, elle avait saisi l'idée principale. Elle trouva facilement la cuisine, et après inspection du frigidaire et des tiroirs, elle proposa un fish and chips au garçon, qui accueillit cette proposition avec enthousiasme. Alors qu'elle cuisinait, elle se souvint qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas le prénom du petit.

« Dis-moi, comment t’appelles-tu ?  
– Moi, c'est Nathan ! Et toi ?  
– Samanta ! Dis-moi Nathan, quel âge as-tu ?  
– 7 ans !   
– Ça veut dire que tu vas à l'école !  
– Oui, je suis en 2ème section avec Madame Prince ! Elle est gentille, mais c'est un alien. On l'a vu parler dans une langue étrangère ! Et toi ?  
– Moi ?  
– Oui ! Tu as quel âge ?  
– J'ai 30 ans !  
– Tu es vieille comme Papa !   
– Tu adores ton Papa, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Oui ! Parce que je suis le cœur de Papa ! Je le protège des sorcières et des corbeaux !  
– C'est quoi les corbeaux, Nathan ?  
– C'est ceux qui courent après Papa pour avoir des photos ! Il les appelle les "paparakyo" ! annonça-t-il fièrement de s'être souvenu du nom des corbeaux. »

Samanta ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec tendresse. Elle était tombée sous le charme de ce petit garçon. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant, enfin depuis qu'elle avait passé ses 25 ans. Un instinct maternel s'était éveillé en elle, mais bon pour concrétiser ce rêve, il fallait un homme. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être dû écouter les délires de Milana quand elle parlait d'adoption. Mais maintenant qu'elle était avec Edward, c'était un enfant naturel qu'elle voulait. Même si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à un enfant maintenant qu'elle avait une carrière. Si Milana avait un enfant, peut être qu'il finirait en enfant abandonné comme Nathan.   
Samanta servit le dîner au jeune garçon, qui mangea son plat avec appétit. Il était heureux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait l'impression de ne pas être un poids.

« Dis ! On pourra regarder la télé après ?  
– Oui, si tu veux !  
– Tu me liras une histoire avant de dormir ?  
– Avec plaisir !  
– Tu partiras pas tant que je ne serais pas endormi ?  
– Ne t'inquiète pas Nathan ! Je resterai !  
– Merci ! »

Comme Samanta lui avait promis, ils regardèrent la télévision ensemble jusqu'à 21 heures 30 avant que Nathan aille se coucher. La jeune femme lui lut l'histoire de Peter Pan, que le garçon semblait adorer. Pour finir, elle se coucha à ses côtés, et lui caressa les cheveux pour qu'il s'endorme.

« On dirait une maman !  
– Nathan, ta maman, où est-elle ?  
– Je sais pas... j'en ai juste pas ! Papa m'a dit que c'était pas grave de ne pas avoir de maman... Mais à l'école, tout le monde a une maman. Alors moi aussi, je veux une maman !  
– Ne t'inquiète pas Nathan ! Tu sais que ton Papa t'aime !  
– Oui, je sais. Mais tu voudrais pas être ma maman ? »

Samanta ne pouvait pas répondre à ça. Elle sentit la peine du petit garçon, et ça lui fit encore plus mal. C'était douloureux aussi parce que ce petit bonhomme, si adorable, ne recevait pas l'amour qu'on devait lui apporter. Elle l'enlaça pour se faire pardonner de ne pas pouvoir lui dire "oui". Samanta attendit patiemment que Nathan s'endorme, mais le sommeil la guettait elle aussi. C'est ainsi sans s'en rendre compte qu'elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

 

*********

« Ta... Manta... Samanta ! Réveille-toi ! »

Le réveil fut très dur pour la jeune femme. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on essaie de la réveiller. C'est vrai pourquoi on essayait de la lever alors qu'elle vivait seule ? Samanta ouvrit soudainement les yeux, avant de se redresser précipitamment. Elle regarda le jeune Nathan, tout sourire, à ses côtés.

« C'est super, Samanta !  
– Qu'est-ce qui est super, Nathan ? bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix endormie.  
– Que tu sois restée avec moi ! Viens ! Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu Papa ! »

La jeune femme se sentit paniquée par cette annonce. Comment faire face au père de Nathan quand elle avait passé la nuit chez eux sans son autorisation ? Elle s'assura d'avoir l'air un minimum présentable avant de suivre le garçon dans le salon. Elle y découvrit un homme, qui semblait de sa génération. Il avait les cheveux blonds, mais ses racines brunes lui firent comprendre que ce n'était qu'une coloration. Sa couleur naturelle devait probablement être semblable au brun de Nathan. L'homme tourna la tête vers eux, et Samanta fut transpercée par son regard bleu.

« Papa ! s'écria le petit garçon, avant de courir dans les bras de son père. »

Samanta ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce moment de complicité père-fils, mais elle ne put en profiter plus longtemps car le regard dur de l'homme se posa à nouveau sur elle.

« Combien je vous dois ? »

La jeune femme était perdue. Son amie ne lui avait nullement parlé de rémunération, donc elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

« Mais non, Papa ! Samanta est ma nouvelle maman ! »

Les deux adultes présents manquèrent de s'étouffer devant cette annonce, et le regard du père de Nathan se fit encore plus dur. Décidément, elle n'avait pas de chance aujourd'hui.

« Nathan, on en a discuté hier... Je ne peux pas être ta maman... Je suis juste venue pour te garder...  
– Et maintenant, elle va rentrer chez elle, termina l'homme d'un ton sec.  
– Mais... Mais... Tu es restée avec moi... commença à dire Nathan. Les autres sont des sorcières ! Toi, tu es une maman !  
– Nathan ! Écoute-moi ! Cette femme est venue juste pour la soirée, et maintenant elle va partir.  
– Mais pourquoi elle peut pas rester tout le temps avec moi ?  
– Nathan, va dans ta chambre ! »

Le ton de son père était sans appel alors le petit garçon se contenta d'obéir en traînant des pieds. Une fois son fils hors de portée, l'homme porta à nouveau son attention sur la jeune femme.

« Vous avez un travail ?  
– Bien sûr que oui ! répliqua Samanta.  
– Des horaires de bureau ?  
– Euh... oui, répondit-elle à nouveau, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.  
– Combien pour que vous vous occupiez de Nathan tous les soirs ? »

Samanta fut sans voix. Ce type était-il sérieux ? Et puis pourquoi ne s'occupait-il pas de son fils au lieu de le laisser à d'autres ?

« Écoutez Monsieur...  
– Horan... Niall Horan ! »

Samanta fut encore plus stupéfaite. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le reconnaître ? Le petit irlandais des One Direction, qui avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Minute ! Au dernières nouvelles, Niall Horan n'avait pas d'enfant. Si Nathan était bien son fils, cela voulait dire qu'il l'avait eu à l'âge de 22 - 23 ans !

« Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas une groupie ? »

La jeune femme fut choquée par sa soudaine familiarité.

« Bien sûr que non !  
– Tant mieux ! Alors tu acceptes ?   
– Le mieux pour Nathan, ça serait que vous vous occupiez...  
– Je te stoppe tout de suite ! Je m'occupe très bien de mon fils ! Je me suis toujours débrouillé ! La seule raison pour laquelle je te demande ça, c'est pour lui faire plaire ! Parce qu'honnêtement quitte à choisir une baby-sitter autant qu'elle soit bien roulée ! »

Le gifler ! Samanta avait une furieuse envie de le gifler ! Qu'importe si elle était sous son charme autrefois ! Cette époque était bien loin, et aujourd'hui, elle était devenue une femme indépendante, et très réaliste. Les béguins sur les célébrités, c'était fini pour elle ! Surtout quand on savait que les contes de fée n'existaient pas, sauf quand on s'appelait Milana. 

« J'accepte ! Je m'occuperai de Nathan ! Parce que ça me fait de la peine de le laisser seul avec un idiot comme toi !  
– Parfait ! ironisa-t-il. Je te laisse lui annoncer la grande nouvelle ! »

 

***********

Depuis deux mois, Samanta avait l'impression de ne pas avoir une minute pour elle. D'ailleurs, elle ne rentrait chez elle que pour prendre des vêtements propres. Elle passait toutes ses nuits chez les Horan pour le grand plaisir de Nathan. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, mais elle avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Cette situation donnait trop d'espoir au petit garçon. Jamais elle ne pourrait être sa mère ! Déjà qu'elle ne savait même pas comment réagir face à Niall lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Tout le premier mois, il avait fait comme si elle n'existait pas. Au point que certaines situations devenaient embarrassantes. Il avait, pour commencer, cette mauvaise manie de se balader tout le temps en boxer. Bien sûr, Monsieur n'allait nullement changer ses habitudes pour elle. Samanta ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir à chaque fois, ce qui lui avait valu de nombreuses moqueries sur son manque d'expérience. Niall ne loupait pas un seul instant de lui rappeler qu'elle n'était qu'une petite pucelle. Samanta avait beau essayer de le remettre à sa place, elle n'arrivait qu'à le convaincre qu'il avait raison. Cependant la scène la plus humiliante avait été quand Niall avait ramené une fille pour s'envoyer en l'air. Samanta était tombée sur eux alors qu'elle venait de sortir de la chambre de Nathan. Et bien sûr, cela avait fini en dispute quand le blond n'avait pu justifier sa présence auprès de sa conquête. À partir de ce moment, il avait compris qu'elle serait là pour un bon moment. Pour être honnête, il avait l'espoir que son fils se lasse d'elle, mais plus le temps passait plus il l'adorait.  
Exceptionnellement, Niall avait pu récupérer Nathan à sa sortie d'école. Assis dans la voiture, Nathan jeta des coups d’œil à son père. Quelque chose semblait le préoccuper.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, Nathan !  
– Tu la trouves comment Samanta ? »

Sous le coup de la surprise, Niall manqua de percuter la voiture devant de lui. Il regarda son fils comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'en vrai il était une fille.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me parles de Samanta ?  
– Parce que je veux qu'elle devienne ma maman !  
– Nathan... On ne devient pas la mère de quelqu'un comme ça...  
– Mais si ! Si tu te maries avec elle, elle deviendra ma maman ! C'est Oncle Harry qui me l'a dit ! »

C'était officiel ! Il allait tuer Harry Styles ! Louis s'en porterait mieux ! La planète entière se porterait mieux si Harry Styles disparaissait ! Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Ah oui ! Il se souvenait ! Pour aller à une fête, il avait demandé à Harry de garder son fils, mais cet abruti s'était défilé en lui affirmant qu'il avait la personne parfaite pour le remplacer. Et voilà comment il s'était retrouvé dans la merde !

« Dis Nathan, tu n'aimerait pas une maman plus jolie ? »

Ou du moins une qui rentrerai dans ses critères de beauté ! Niall ne s'en cachait pas, il aimait les mannequins; ces filles qui faisaient la une des couvertures de mode. Samanta n'était pas moche, mais elle était loin d'être la fille mince des magazines donc ce n'était pas trop sa came.

« Samanta est jolie ! C'est la plus belle des mamans ! Je veux Samanta comme maman ! »

Niall avait l'impression de rêver. Son fils s'était amouraché de sa baby-sitter. 

« Oui, mais...  
– Mais ?  
– Le contact ne passe pas entre nous ! Tu vois comme cette fille qui te courait après à l'école mais que tu n'aimais pas !  
– Samanta est gentille ! Si elle t'aime pas, c'est parce que tu es méchant avec elle !  
– Je ne suis pas méchant !  
– Si ! Si elle ne t'aime pas, c'est forcément que tu es méchant ! C'est Oncle Harry qui me l'a dit ! »

Il allait définitivement tuer son ancien pote. Comment avait-il pu le mettre dans cette merde intersidérale ? Et comment allait-il faire pour s'en sortir maintenant ?

« Bah si elle est si parfaite, tu n'as qu'à dire à ton Oncle Harry de l'épouser lui ! Elle deviendra ta tante ! C'est pareil qu'une mère avec plus de cadeaux et moins de cris !  
– C'est pas possible Papa ! D'abord parce que je veux qu'elle se marie avec toi ! Et parce que Oncle Harry, il a Oncle Louis ! Et si Samanta essaye de s'approcher de Oncle Harry, Oncle Louis va faire "pouf" et plus de Samanta ! Et moi, je veux que Samanta reste en vie, car elle doit devenir ma maman !  
– Dis-moi, je peux savoir ce que t'apprennent Oncle Harry et Oncle Louis quand tu vas chez eux ?  
– Papa ! Tu détournes la parole !  
– La conversation, Nathan ! Et non ! Je m'inquiète juste pour toi !  
– Si tu t'inquiètes pour moi, marie-toi avec Samanta pour qu'elle devienne ma maman. »

Niall avait vraiment l'impression que la conversation tournait en rond.

« Allez Papa ! Promets-moi que tu seras gentil avec Samanta ! Comme ça elle aussi elle voudra se marier avec toi !  
– Sache mon petit, que n'importe fille voudrait se marier avec moi !  
– Peut-être ! Mais Samanta te regarde comme une vieille chaussette usée ! Et moi, je veux que tu te maries avec elle, pas avec n'importe quelle sorcière ! »

La conversation aurait pu continuer comme cela pendant très longtemps. Heureusement pour Niall, il trouva de quoi détourner l'attention de son fils avec la liste de ses futurs cadeaux d'anniversaire. Chaque année, il le gâtait comme un prince. Sa mère lui reprochait de faire de son petit-fils un enfant pourri gâté, mais Niall ne l'écoutait jamais. Ces dernières années, son fils avait été sa force. Pour lui, il devait garder la tête haute, et surtout le protéger de toutes les influences du star system. Niall voulait que Nathan ait une enfance heureuse comme la sienne, mais également la plus normale possible. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait caché la naissance de son fils. Personne, à part ses proches, n'était au courant de sa paternité. Il savait que Nathan en souffrait parfois, alors il faisait de son mieux pour qu'il ait toujours le sourire aux lèvres en sa présence. Niall ne pouvait pas nier que ces deux derniers mois, la présence de Samanta avait beaucoup épanoui son fils. Il n'arrivait pas à la considérer comme une femme à part entière, mais elle avait ce quelque chose de chaleureux, qui était devenu essentiel à son fils.

 

************

« Harry Styles ! Je vais te tuer ! cria l'irlandais à la vue de son ami.   
– Franchement, tu abuses Niall ! Parler de mariage avec ton fils n'est pas la pire chose que j'ai faite ! » 

Sur le moment, Niall hésita à demander à son ami de quoi il parlait, mais il était certain que la réponse ne lui plairait pas donc il évita. 

« C'est quoi cette histoire de mariage ?  
– Ed ! Tu tombes bien ! Explique à cet abruti qu'il est temps qu'il se stabilise ! Et que d'après les dires de son fils, il a trouvé la femme parfaite ! »

Edward se laissa tomber à côté de Harry, et regarda son ami irlandais, devenu rouge.

 

« Je n'ai pas trouvé la femme parfaite ! Alors arrêtes-toi là !  
– Mais si ! Nathan m'a dit qu'elle était charmante !  
– Ça me dérange pas de vous voir vous chamailler, mais pourrais-je savoir quel est le problème ? intervint Ed.  
– Nathan veut me marier avec sa baby-sitter, parce qu'il veut qu'elle devienne sa mère. Et Harry lui a dit que c'était possible si je me marie avec elle.  
– Ton fils est un génie, Niall !  
– C'est à se demander de qui il tient ça ! taquina Harry. »

Niall ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il se contenta de soupirer de lassitude. À cause de cette idée farfelue de mariage, il avait enchaîné les gaffes devant Samanta. C'était sûr ! Elle devait le prendre pour un fou. Elle allait finir par prévenir les services sociaux.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te dérange avec cette fille ? Si elle plaît à Nathan, c'est que ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne, demanda Ed.  
– C'est juste qu'elle n'est pas mon type de fille.  
– Et on peut savoir où t'a mené ton type de fille ? Tu es devenu père à 23 ans !  
– Harry !   
– Laisse tomber Ed ! Il a raison !  
– Écoutes Niall, tu sais il n'y a pas que le physique dans la vie. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Parfois, on a besoin de quelqu'un qui n'est pas du même monde que soit pour garder les pieds sur terre. Moi, je le sais plus que quiconque. Alors s'il n'y a que son physique qui te dérange, essaie de voir au-delà.  
– À t'écouter, on dirait que c'est simple !  
– Non, ce n'est pas simple ! J'avais tout autrefois ! L'argent ! Les filles ! Les amis ! L'alcool! Mais pas elle ! Pourtant, elle n'avait rien ! Juste une fierté mal placée, qui m'empêchait de l'avoir. Mais ça m'a permis de la découvrir autrement que juste sur son physique.  
– C'est sûr que Milana n'est pas un mannequin ! Mais son tempérament t'a séduit ! En vrai, tu aimes les dominatrices, Ed !  
– Harry, la ferme ! »

Niall esquissa un sourire. Ses amis avaient raison, mais il n'arrivait pas à se voir en couple avec Samanta. Et puis comme le disait Nathan, elle ne semblait pas le porter dans son cœur non plus.

« Harry, tu n'es pas mieux !  
– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Niall ?  
– Il t'a fallu combien de temps pour te mettre en couple avec Louis ?  
– On était ensemble dans ma tête depuis le premier jour où on s'est rencontré ! fit-il avec un grand sourire.  
– Harry, t'es vraiment con parfois !  
– Seulement parfois ? T'es vraiment sympa, Niall ! renchérit Ed. »

L'irlandais passa le reste de l'après-midi avec ses deux amis, jusqu'à ce que Louis rentre, et les jette, Edward et lui, hors de chez lui avec toute la courtoisie dont il avait pu faire preuve. Si autrefois on lui avait dit que deux de ses frères de One Direction se mettraient en couple, il aurait ri. D'ailleurs, ils en avaient ri du Larry Stylinson, mais peut-être que les fans avaient tout simplement vu ce qu'eux ne voulaient pas voir. Tout le monde avait trouvé le bonheur: Louis et Harry, Liam et Sophia, Zayn et Perrie... Il ne restait que lui. Parfois ça le déprimait vraiment. Heureusement qu'il allait partir en voyage avec son fils. Ensemble, ils allaient effectuer leur traditionnel camping en Irlande. Au moins, ça lui permettrait de souffler un peu.

 

***********

« Papa ! Dépêche-toi ! Tu traînes trop ! »

Nathan s'avança sur le sentier, en jetant de temps en temps des coups d’œil pour s'assurer que son père et Samanta étaient toujours derrière lui. Le petit garçon était très heureux car il avait l'impression de faire une sortie familiale comme ses copains d'école. Il savait aussi qu'il pourrait s'en vanter auprès de son Oncle Harry. Quand il aperçut la clairière, où ils avaient l'habitude de camper, il se mit à courir. 

« Nathan ! Ne cours pas ! cria son père. »

Pourtant le jeune garçon n'en fit rien, et continua sa course. Ne le voyant plus devant eux, les deux adultes, pris de panique, se mirent à courir pour le rattraper. Ce ne fut pas chose aisée car ils transportaient l'équipement de camping. Ils le rattrapèrent, mais ils étaient essoufflés. Nathan leur offrit un sourire radieux, comme pour se décharger de toute responsabilité. Son père soupira devant son attitude, et décida d'ignorer son geste en commençant à monter la tente.

« Samanta ! Regarde ! J'ai trouvé une coccinelle !  
– En France, on a une tradition quand on trouve une coccinelle. Fais un vœu, et souffle-lui dessus pour qu'elle s'envole ! Elle exaucera ton vœu pour lui avoir rendu sa liberté ! »

Passionné par l'histoire, Nathan ferma les yeux très fort pour faire un vœu, avant de souffler sur l'insecte. Il la regarda voler avec un grand sourire. Il était sûr que la coccinelle réaliserait son vœu. Puis, il retourna à son exploration de la clairière.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Niall la regarda avec des grands yeux étonnés. 

« Ça devrait aller... Si tu veux, tu peux toujours ramasser du bois pour faire le feu...  
– Ok ! »

Il la regarda appeler Nathan pour qu'il l'accompagne chercher le bois. Niall était vraiment surpris par la facilité d'adaptation de Samanta. Il l'avait été aussi quand elle avait accepté de venir faire du camping. Il lui était arrivé de proposer cette activité à ses ex, mais elles n'avaient pas eu l'air emballées. C'était sûr qu'une virée de shopping à Los Angeles était toujours mieux. Bien sûr, parmi toutes ses conquêtes, une avait accepté de camper, mais elle avait passé son temps à se plaindre du froid, de la terre, des insectes, mais aussi l'absence de douche, et de sèche-cheveux. Il était sûr que si elle avait pu se plaindre de la cuisine, elle l'aurait fait, mais Niall avait écourté le séjour tellement il ne supportait pas ses jérémiades. Parfois, il se disait que ça n'avait jamais été aussi simple de vivre avec une femme quand il pensait à Samanta. Elle n'avait peut-être pas le physique de ses rêves, mais ils avaient beaucoup de points communs. Ils aimaient la même musique, les même films. Samanta était une excellente cuisinière. À cause de l'idée du mariage, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un homme marié quand il trouvait ses plats chauds à son retour du travail. Elle était la seule fille, qui chantait en cœur avec lui le générique de pokémon, quand il mettait le DVD à son fils. Samanta était juste différente de toutes celles qu'il avait fréquentées. Depuis la conversation avec ses amis, de manière inconsciente, il avait commencé à faire attention à elle, et malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait pas nier que ce qu'il découvrait lui plaisait.  
Ce soir-là, assis autour du feu, Niall chantait pour son fils et Samanta. Il s'était laissé aller au feeling de l'instant présent. Les paroles de la chanson lui venaient au fur et à mesure qu'il grattait sa guitare. Nathan balança sa tête de gauche à droite, se laissant bercer par la voix douce de son père. Il aimait que son père chante pour lui, pas pour des millions de fans, mais seulement pour lui. Samanta avait juste l'impression de retourner au début de sa vingtaine, lorsque la voix entraînante de l'irlandais l'avait séduite. Il n'avait pas la plus belle voix des One Direction, il n'était même pas le plus beau, mais c'était lui, qui l'avait charmée. Son sourire jovial lui avait donné le courage de se battre pour ses rêves. C'était probablement stupide, mais il avait fait partie de sa jeunesse. C'était étrange de voir avec du recul à quel point on pouvait être bête quand on était jeune. Elle se souvint de Milana, qui criait haut et fort qu'elle irait vivre au Japon, et qui qu'elle se marierait avec un brun, aux yeux bleus. Manque de pot pour Milana, elle s'était retrouvée à vivre en Angleterre, et son petit ami était un rouquin. Et Samanta, elle était là devant un de ses nombreux béguins, mais quand on grandit, les sentiments ne sont plus une affaire de quelques jours ou semaines. Elle le savait pertinemment, mais la voix de Niall ne pouvait s'empêcher d’émouvoir son petit cœur. La vie était vraiment faite d'ironie.  
Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Nathan s'endormit dans les bras de Samanta. Niall le récupéra pour le coucher dans la tente, avant de rejoindre Samanta auprès du feu.

« Il est vraiment adorable !  
– Oui, même s'il est très têtu parfois ! Merci d'avoir accepté de venir ! Je sais que ça lui a fait très plaisir !  
– Non, ne t’inquiète pas ! Ça ne m'a pas dérangé !  
– Ça ne te pose pas trop de problèmes de t'occuper de Nathan ? »

Samanta ne voyait pas trop où il voulait en venir. Face à sa moue perdue, Niall dut le comprendre.

– Tu sais avec ton travail... Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? Et puis, ça doit t'empêcher de voir tes amis !  
– Non ! Pas plus qu'habituellement ! Et puis pour mes amis, ils sont majoritairement en France. Et puis Milana n'est pas le genre d'amie qu'on voit tous les jours, vu qu'elle est toujours occupée !  
– Tu connais Milana ? demanda-t-il surpris.  
– Oui, c'est une amie de fac ! C'était pour la remplacer que je suis venue garder Nathan la première fois.  
– Dire que c'était Harry, qui devait le faire. Décidément, ils sont doués pour se dérober nos amis !  
– Apparemment, fit-t-elle avec un petit sourire. »

Un silence entre eux s'installa. Ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés dans une telle situation. Habituellement, il y avait toujours la télévision, ou leurs téléphones pour leur éviter une discussion embarrassante. Là, il n'y avait rien. Juste les crépitements du bois qui s'embrasait, le bruit des feuillages des arbres qui étaient malmenés par le vent.

« Dis, je peux te poser une question ?  
– Tu en poses déjà une !  
– T'es vraiment con parfois !  
– Je sais ! On me le dit souvent dernièrement ! » 

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard désespéré.

« Vas-y ! Je t'écoute ?  
– La mère de Nathan... elle est où ?   
– À écouter Nathan, il semblerait qu'elle soit devant moi !  
– Niall...   
– Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler... »

Samanta avait envie d'insister, mais elle savait que cela serait déplacé de sa part. Elle baissa la tête, légèrement déçue, avant de fixer les flammes, qui dansaient devant elle.

« J'avais 23 ans, commença-t-il. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était enceinte. Elle est juste venue avec Nathan. Elle ne lui avait même pas donné de nom, quand elle me l'a apporté. Elle m'a dit d'en faire ce que je voulais. Que pour elle, c'était juste un frein à sa carrière. Elle n'avait jamais voulu de lui, mais elle n'avait pas eu les couilles pour avorter... Je me suis retrouvé comme un con à cette époque. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Louis m'a hurlé d'aller faire un test de paternité, mais j'en étais incapable. Alors Louis l'a fait. Je crois qu'il espérait que ça soit une mauvaise blague. En y repensant, je pense qu'on l'espérait tous. Il suffisait que le test revienne négatif, mais il était positif. Je suis devenu père en moins d'une semaine. Normalement, on a neuf mois pour s'y préparer. Je n'ai rien eu de cela. Les gars ont commencé à parler d'adoption, mais même ça, j'en étais incapable. Je suis croyant, alors je ne me voyais pas faire une telle chose. Alors, j'ai gardé Nathan. C'était notre secret à nous. Quand, je devais monter sur scènes, c'était Zayn, qui le gardait. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de savoir qu'il avait quitté le groupe. Je sais ! C'est égoïste ! Mais à l'époque, rien ne comptait plus d'être sur scène et de chanter. C'était ma vie ! Sincèrement, je pensais qu'on aurait pu durer, mais Simon Cowell nous a conseillé de nous séparer. Ce jour-là, c'était étrange ! Les gars se sont tournés vers moi pour que je décide. Alors j'ai compris... Nathan et moi nous avions été des poids pour eux, mais ils m'avaient considéré comme leur frère avant tout. Ils ne m'avaient pas abandonné, alors c'était à mon tour de leur rendre leur liberté. C'était aussi simple comme ça. On a chacun suivi notre chemin, et finalement il n'y a que Louis qui a définitivement tourné la page en tant que chanteur. Moi, contrairement à Liam, Harry et Zayn, je ne me suis pas lancé immédiatement dans la musique. Je me suis occupé de Nathan pour prouver à tout le monde que je pouvais être un bon père. Nathan a finalement grandi, mais je n'osais pas chanter à nouveau. Qui produirait un ancien chanteur de boys band, qui avait disparu ? Personne ! Je n'avais personne à qui montrer mes compositions... Puis, Louis a perdu patience, et m'a traîné dans un studio d’enregistrement. Il a produit mon premier album solo. Les gars étaient sûrs qu'il allait cartonner, mais j'avais cette hantise au fond de moi. Surtout quand il a fallu choisir le nom de l'album. Ce fut "N" ! Tout le monde y voyait le "N" de "Niall" ! Moi j'y voyais celui de "Nathan". J'avais peur que son prénom soit associé à mon échec personnel. Mais c'est passé ! J'avais réussi ! J'avais réussi pour Nathan ! Alors peu importe qui est sa mère, plus jamais elle ne s'approchera de mon fils ! Elle lui a donné la vie, mais elle voulut aussitôt la lui reprendre. C'est mon fils à moi seul ! »

Samanta n'avait pas pu maîtriser ses larmes. Le récit de Niall lui avait brisé le cœur. Comment une mère pouvait-elle faire ça à son enfant ? Elle comprenait mieux les angoisses de Nathan. Le combat de Niall l'avait également bouleversée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il ait traversé autant d'épreuves. Plus on s’élevait, plus la chute était rude ! Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer sa douleur, et le calvaire qu'il avait traversé. Si on lui avait annoncé qu'elle aurait un enfant du jour au lendemain à 23 ans, aurait-elle réagi de la même manière ? Non ! Elle l'aurait rejeté en bloc ! À 23 ans, elle n'avait pas la maturité qu'elle avait obtenue lors de ces sept dernières années. Elle se souvint. Elle n'était qu'une enfant pourri gâtée, incapable de couper le cordon avec sa mère. Elle n'aurait jamais pu accomplir ce qu'il avait fait.   
Niall s'approcha d'elle en voyant qu'elle pleurait. Il passa son pouce sur sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes. 

« Ne pleures pas, chuchota-t-il. »

Mais ces simples mots lui firent encore mal, et les larmes de Samanta redoublèrent d'intensité. 

« Tu es moche quand tu pleures... continua-t-il avec un petit sourire. »

Oui, elle était moche quand elle pleurait, mais Niall s'en moquait complètement. En cet instant, il la trouvait plus qu'adorable. Sa sensibilité l'avait touché en plein cœur. La jeune femme releva son regard embué vers lui. Elle aperçut son sourire triste. Elle avait envie de chasser sa peine, alors que c'était elle qui pleurait en cet instant. 

« Tu ne devrais pas pleurer pour moi...   
– Mais toi... Est-ce que tu les as versés ces larmes ? »

Niall aurait voulu lui dire que "oui", il avait versé toutes les larmes de son corps, mais ça serait mentir, et il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il savait que Samanta ne croirait pas ce honteux mensonge. À la minute où il avait compris qu'il serait père, il s'était promis de ne jamais verser une larme. Pleurer n'aurait rien changé au fait que Nathan était bel et bien là, et ça n'aurait pas rendu son fils plus heureux. Il avait juste décidé d'aller de l'avant.   
Il plongea son regard bleu dans le sien, et avança son visage. Aucun des deux ne pourrait dire qui avait fermé les yeux en premier. Ce baiser avait été doux et délicat. Il avait eu un goût légèrement salé à cause des larmes de Samanta, mais cela n'avait pas dérangé Niall, qui avait déposé le bout de ses doigts au niveau de sa mâchoire. Quand le baiser prit fin, une gêne silencieuse s'installa. Les joues de Samanta avaient pris une jolie teinte rouge, tout comme ses lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Niall fut embarrassé devant une femme. Il fut un peu gauche, tentant bien que mal de cacher son malaise.

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller dormir ! »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, avant de rejoindre la tente. Elle se plaça à gauche de Nathan en observant la place vide à la droite du petit garçon. Elle soupira avant de chercher désespérément le sommeil, mais il fut très dur à trouver car chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait son baiser avec l'irlandais. Pourtant, elle fit semblant de dormir quand elle l'entendit prendre sa place auprès de son fils. Niall s'endormit bien plus vite qu'elle. Finalement, elle trouva le sommeil au son de la respiration de Niall. 

 

***********

« So get out, get out, get out of my head ! And fall into my arms instead... chanta Louis.  
– Putain ! Louis ferme là ! Et puis pourquoi t'es là ? cria Niall.  
– Pour te faire chier ! fit-il avant de poursuivre sa chanson. I don't, I don't, don't know what it is ! But I need that one thing ! »

Niall avait juste envie de se pendre. Il était venu voir Harry car il n'arrivait plus à se sortir Samanta de la tête depuis leur baiser. Malheureusement pour lui, Louis était présent, et il n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner avec leur ancien tube, qui le représentait si bien en ce moment.

« So get out, get out, get out of my mind ! And come on, come into my life ! I don't, I don't, don't know what it is ! But I need that one thing ! And you've got that one thing !  
– Si tu aimes tant chanter pourquoi tu ne le fais pas sur un CD ! attaqua Niall.  
– Pourquoi veux-tu que j’enregistre un disque quand Harry, Zayn, Liam et toi me rendez riche ! répliqua Louis avec son joli sourire hypocoristique. La meilleure position est celle de producteur ! Fallait y réfléchir avant !  
– Ne l'écoute pas Niall ! Si tu lui dis on reforme les One Directions, Louis te dit "oui" tout de suite !  
– Harry mon cœur ! Bien sûr que je dis "oui" car vous vous voyez passer par un autre label que le mien ?! Si on ne refait rien qu'une tournée, je serais encore plus riche ! fit-il d'un rire machiavélique.  
– Ignore-le Niall ! Et revenons à ton histoire ! Et Louis, ferme-là s'il te plaît !  
– Elle est partout ! Depuis que je l'ai embrassée, je pense sans cesse à elle ! Harry, cette fille n'est pas mon type ! Mais même quand je veux écrire une chanson, je pense à elle ! »

Harry voyait bien que son ami était perdu, alors que Louis se contentait de fredonner le refrain de "One thing".

« Honnêtement Niall, tu es venu voir Harry pour quoi ? Si tu aimes cette fille, demande-lui de sortir avec toi ! »

Malgré que le temps qui passait, Louis ne perdait pas sa langue acerbe. Il était toujours aussi cash avec les gens, et encore plus avec ses proches. Niall savait qu'il avait raison mais quelque chose le bloquait. 

« Dis-moi ce qui te dérange ! demanda Harry en voyant le malaise de son ami.  
– Je ne sais pas...  
– Tu as honte d'elle ?  
– Non ! »

Niall n'avait pas honte de Samanta. Si elle était la femme de sa vie, il le crirait au monde entier pour qu'il l'entende.

« Alors explique-moi Niall !  
– Harry... C'est juste... Et si je me faisais avoir à nouveau... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être à deux ! D'avancer main dans la main dans une même direction ! Ce n'est plus comme avant... Maintenant il y a Nathan... »

Niall avait juste peur de souffrir à nouveau, et surtout que s'il entamait une véritable relation avec Samanta et qu'un jour ça n'allait plus, Nathan en souffrirait énormément. Pouvait-il prendre ce risque, alors qu'un jour tout pourrait s'effondrer.

« On ne vit qu'une fois !  
– Louis...  
– Si tu continues d'hésiter, tu ne connaîtras jamais le bonheur. Regarde pour la musique ! Niall, j'ai dû te piéger pour que tu enregistres ton album ! Tu ne peux pas continuer à fuir indéfiniment ! Tu aimes cette fille ! Alors essaye de construire quelque chose ! Et si les choses doivent tourner mal, c'est parce que la vie l'aura décidé ! Je ne peux pas te dire si tout sera rose ou pas, mais je peux t'assurer que nous on sera toujours là ! »

Louis avait raison ! Il devait agir ! Au pire des cas, il pourrait toujours compter sur ses amis. C'est le cœur apaisé qu'il sortit de chez ses amis.

 

************

Ce soir-là, Nathan était très heureux. Il n'avait pas pu rêver meilleur anniversaire. Ce dernier avait été simple, avec la seule présence de son père et de Samanta. Il savait très bien que quand il irait chez ses grands-parents, il aurait droit à une grande fête, alors cet anniversaire en petit comité lui convenait. En plus, il avait remarqué ce petit changement chez son Papa et chez Samanta. Ils s'envoyaient des petits sourires gênés et maladroits. D'ailleurs, Samanta n'arrêtait de rougir quand son Papa la frôlait. Nathan les avait même vus un soir s'embrasser. Pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas en couple. Normalement quand deux personnes étaient amoureuses, elles se mettaient en couple, mais là rien.

« Nathan, tu n'ouvres pas tes cadeaux ?  
– Non Samanta !  
– Hein ?! Pourquoi ?   
– Il attend ceux de ses Oncles pour me rappeler qu'ils sont tellement géniaux ! expliqua Niall.  
– C'est une idée de Oncle Louis ! Le lendemain de mon anniversaire, ils viennent me voir avec plein de cadeaux ! Et les cadeaux de Oncle Harry et Oncle Louis sont toujours géniaux !  
– J'ai eu le malheur de lui offrir un livre une année, et ça a été une crise de fou rire collective !  
– Pourquoi tu as voulu lui offrir un livre ? questionna Samanta en essayant de ne pas rire.  
– Pour l'éduquer ! »

La jeune ne put retenir son fou rire avant la réponse de Niall. Nathan regardait son père d'un air tellement désespéré. 

« Il ne t'ai pas venu à l'esprit que c'était une mauvaise idée ?  
– Honnêtement... Non ! »

Et Samanta reparti dans sa crise de rire. Quel père offrait un livre à son enfant le jour de son anniversaire ?

« Je ne comprends pas ! En quoi offrir un livre est une mauvaise chose ?!  
– Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, Niall ! C'est juste que un livre, tu pouvais l'offrir à Nathan n'importe quand ! Là c'était son anniversaire ! Donc ça doit être spécial !  
– Les autres s'en sortent mieux que moi dans le spécial ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Elle était dépassée par sa bêtise. 

« Et toi ? Samanta ! Tu es née quand ? demanda Nathan.  
– Le 8 octobre !  
– Oh ! Je suis du mois de septembre ! Le 13 ! fit Niall.  
– Tu es Vierge alors ! »

Soudainement, il eut un gros silence, avant que Niall n'explose de rire. Le visage de Samanta devint complètement rouge à cause de son embarras. Elle balança un coussin sur le blond qui continuait de rire.

« Niall ! Arrête de rire !  
– Dis Samanta ! Pourquoi Papa rit ? »

Et c'était reparti pour un nouveau fou rire de Niall.

« Parce que ton Papa est un pervers !  
– Si Papa est un pervers, il va planter sa graine dans ton ventre ? »

Les yeux de Samanta s'ouvrirent grand comme des soucoupes, alors que Niall s'était figé net. Tous deux regardèrent Nathan comme s'il était un extra-terrestre.

« Nathan ! Mon cœur ! Tu peux me dire qui t'as dit ça ?   
– C'est Oncle Harry qui me l'a dit ! répondit fièrement le petit garçon.  
– Je peux savoir ce que vous lui apprenez à ce petit, toi et tes potes ! hurla Samanta.  
– Mais j'y suis pour rien ! se défendit Niall. »

La jeune femme était juste estomaquée par le flux de bêtises qu'on apprenait à Nathan. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi peu responsables face aux propos qu'ils utilisaient devant le petit garçon ? 

« Dis Samanta ! C'est pas grave si c'est Papa qui reste avec moi ce soir ?   
– Bien sûr que non ! fit-elle en s’apercevant de l'heure tardive pour Nathan. »

Niall entraîna son fils dans la chambre, et resta avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il sortit de la pièce en faisant le moins de bruit possible, avant de rejoindre Samanta, toujours assise sur le canapé. 

« Faudrait vraiment que tes amis changent leur manière de parler devant Nathan ! lança-t-elle en le voyant arriver près d'elle. »

Face à cette réplique, Niall prit place sur ses cuisses avec un petit sourire pervers.

« Je te promets que je le ferais, lui chuchota-t-il de sa voix sensuelle. »

Samanta se sentit rougir face à la proximité de leurs corps, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et il l'embrassa. Leurs baisers étaient toujours doux et romantiques. Niall allait toujours en douceur avec elle. Elle sentit la main de l'irlandais s'égarer sous son haut. Ses caresses la faisaient frissonner, surtout quand il la touchait du bout des doigts. Niall avait quitté sa bouche pour déposer des petits baisers dans son cou. Tout aurait pu être parfait si elle n'avait pas paniqué quand elle sentit l'entre-jambe du blond prend vie contre sa cuisse. Elle le repoussa lentement, et elle lut son incompréhension dans son regard.

« Je suis désolée... Je ne peux pas... » 

Il attrapa ses mains, qui tremblaient légèrement, et déposa un baiser rassurant sur chacune d'elles.

« Ce n'est rien... Mais dis-moi, on est officiellement ensemble là ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, mais elle hocha tout de même la tête. Face à la confirmation qu'ils sortaient bel et bien ensemble, le visage de Niall s'illumina. 

« On ira à ton rythme, donc ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur son front avant de se lever de ses cuisses, et de commencer à débarrasser la table du gâteau d'anniversaire de Nathan. Samanta s'en voulait terriblement.

 

***********

« Tu as quoi ?! »

La voix aiguë de Milana retentit dans tout l'appartement. Samanta commençait déjà à regretter d'être venue la voir, mais elle avait vraiment eu le besoin de se confier après la soirée d'anniversaire de Nathan. Les attentions de Niall, aussi gentilles étaient-elles, la mettaient mal à l'aise car elle avait l'impression de trop jouer la fille prude.

« Tu m'a bien entendue, Milana ! Alors ne me forces pas à te le répéter !  
– Vous l'avez fait ?  
– Bien sûr que non !  
– Comment ça ?! Sam ! Tu as 30 ans ! Ton petit ami est Niall Horan ! Et tu te permets de jouer les saintes nitouches quand il te saute dessus ! Excuse-moi, mais il te faut quoi de plus ?  
« Premièrement Milana, il ne m'a pas sauté dessus ! Et ensuite, c'est juste que c'est difficile pour moi !  
– Désolée Sam, mais je ne te comprends pas ! Tu veux qu'il te passe la bague au doigt ?  
– Mais non !  
– Je demande juste ! Louis l'a bien demandé à Harry... Quoi que c'était avant qu'il comprenne que Harry était capable de se marier avec lui, et de toujours cacher leur relation ! Bref ! Je m'égare du sujet là ! Donc explique-moi pourquoi tu refuses d'avoir une relation physique avec Niall !  
– Par peur de l'inconnu ! »

Milana explosa de rire, mais le perdit très rapidement face au regard menaçant de Samanta.

« Milana ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! À t'écouter, ta première fois a été simple comme bonjour !  
– Ce n'est pas pareil !  
– En quoi ce n'est pas pareil ?!  
– Des séquelles traumatiques de mon enfance ! Ce n'est pas juste le sexe qui me posait problème ! C'était les contacts en général avec les hommes. Une simple accolade, et intérieurement, je rentrais en mode alerte ! Et ça l'est toujours ! Sauf que c'est différent avec Edward ! Mais tu n'as pas tout ces traumatismes ! Comme tu le dis si bien, tu as peur de l'inconnu ! Mais réfléchir trop ne t'aidera pas ! Il faut juste sauter le pas !  
– Mais si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ! Ou alors qu'il n'apprécie pas mon corps !   
– Premièrement, il est au courant que tu es novice ! Deuxièmement, il ne sortirait pas avec toi s'il n'aimait pas ton corps ! Troisièmement, c'est Niall !   
– Ça veut dire quoi "c'est Niall" ?  
– Que ce n'est pas non plus un canon ! Ça aurait été Louis ou Zayn, je t'aurais dit "inquiète-toi ! ". Mais là ! Excuse-moi mais il n'a pas d’abdos non plus !  
– Pourquoi tu le rabaisses toujours ?! C'était comme ça déjà à l'époque !  
– J'y peux rien ! Je n'arrive pas à voir Niall autrement que comme mon petit frère ! Et puis, suis-je là à te demander de me dire qu'Edward est beau ?  
– Il est pas mal...  
– Stop ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu penses de mon copain ! »

Samanta sourit en entendant son amie. Elle était toujours comme ça avec son petit air "Je sais mieux que tout le monde". Samanta aurait aimé avoir son courage, surtout dans sa situation actuelle. 

 

***********

Ça faisait un mois que Samanta et Niall sortait ensemble, et le jeune homme avait hâte de la présenter à ses amis. Cependant, la présence de Nathan les empêchait de faire une vraie sortie en public, au grand bonheur de Samanta, qui redoutait la rencontre. Pourtant les vacances scolaires étaient arrivées, et Nathan allait partir chez ses grands-parents, laissant aux adultes la possibilité de se faire une sortie avec leurs amis. 

 

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois aussi venir à cette fête ! On voit tes amis ce week-end !  
– Allez Samanta ! Je vais m'ennuyer si tu ne viens pas ! »

La moue de Niall était tellement adorable qu'elle ne put résister. Un sourire de vainqueur aux lèvres, il lui vola un baiser avant de se sauver.

« On se voit tout à l'heure ! J'enverrai un taxi te récupérer ! lança le blond avant de partir. »

Samanta le sentait mal, mais elle ne pouvait plus se défiler. Elle se contenta de finir de se préparer pour aller travailler.  
Le soir même, elle se rendit comme prévu à la soirée, qui avait lieu dans un club sélect de Londres. Arrivée devant le videur, elle se demanda même comment elle allait rentrer, mais l'humiliation lui fut épargnée car Milana venait d'arriver avec Edward.

« Donc voilà la copine de Niall !   
– Edward ! La copine de Niall a un prénom et c'est Samanta ! Et puis c'est mon amie à moi avant tout ! Désolée Sam ! Les garçons sont cons parfois !  
– Toutes mes excuses !  
– Dis-lui plutôt qu'elle est jolie !  
– Samanta, tu es jolie, mais ma femme est encore plus belle !  
– Depuis quand je suis ta femme ?! répliqua Milana.  
– Bientôt ! Tu verras !   
– Encore désolée Sam ! Il a décidé d'être un emmerdeur ce soir !  
– Milana ! Tu abuses! Il te fait des compliments, et tu n'es pas contente !  
– N'importe quoi ! Et puis pourquoi t'es pas venue avec Niall ? C'est quoi cette galanterie !  
– Je te rappelle que moi, j'ai un travail !  
– Moi aussi, je travaille ! Je dois m'assurer que le Grand Harry Styles ne s'étouffe pas avec l'air qu'il respire ! Pourquoi je lui ai demandé de jouer dans mon film ! Ah oui ! Je sais ! Encore un plan foireux de Louis ! »

Samanta rit devant la détresse exagérée de son amie. C'est ainsi qu'elle rentra à l'intérieur du club. Il était joliment décoré en blanc et argent. Pourtant la jeune femme ne se sentait pas à sa place. Elle savait que tant qu'elle ne prendrait pas un verre, elle ne décomplexerait pas, mais vu la situation, il lui en faudrait peut-être trois ou quatre. Samanta avait l'impression d'être à défilé de mode, où le tour de taille ne dépassait pas le 36. 

« Milana, c'est moi ou j'ai l'impression qu'on est les deux seules obèses ?  
– Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas ! On est trois avec Edward, plaisanta-t-elle.   
– Comme dirait Nathan, ce sont des sorcières qui se nourrissent de bâtons de carottes et de bâtons d'arbre, renchérit Edward. »

Samanta comprenait enfin le sens des paroles de Nathan, et cela signifiait également que Niall avait l'habitude de sortir avec des mannequins. Elle se sentit mal à nouveau qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine chercher dans la foule. Une part d'elle espérait qu'il l'avait oubliée. Malheureusement pour elle, ce ne fut pas le cas !

« Je te cherchais partout ! Harry m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu ! »

Samanta évita de répondre à Niall que Harry avait dû la reconnaître à sa grosseur, puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vue. 

« Viens ! Je vais te présenter à des amis ! »

La jeune femme n'avait pas envie d'y aller, mais elle n'eut pas la force de le dire à Niall. Il l'emmena vers un groupe de personnes dont elle ne semblait reconnaître personne. Du moins, elle était sûre qu'il n'y avait aucun ancien membre de One Direction, mais les regards surpris des filles présentes la mirent encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Voici Samanta ! C'est...  
– Une amie, le coupa la jeune femme. »

Elle sentit la main de son petit ami se contracter dans son dos. Elle avait peur de croiser le regard de Niall. 

« Oui, une amie ! Et quelle amie ! »

Sa voix était pleine d'agressivité qu'il tentait à peine de cacher. Le cœur de Samanta se déchira. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle s'en alla après avoir murmuré un faible "désolée". Elle avait besoin d'air. Tout ici était asphyxiant. Elle ne savait plus où elle allait, et bouscula une jeune femme qui renversa son assiette de crudités.

« Je suis désolée ! s'excusa Samanta précipitamment.  
– Le personnel laisse vraiment à désirer ! lâcha le mannequin. Je me plaindrai à votre patron.  
– Salope ! Tu te prends pour qui ?! Sous prétexte qu'elle te ressemble pas, c'est qu'elle travaille ici ! Non mais tu t'es regardée, espèce de zombie dégénérée ! »

Samata reconnu la voix de Milana, qui la défendait, mais elle ne resta pas. Elle continua de chercher la sortie pour pouvoir respirer. Face à elle, se trouvait un jardin. Sans réfléchir, elle ouvrit la porte où il était mentionné "défense d'entrer". L'air se faufila dans ses poumons telle une délivrance, avant que des larmes ne coulent sur son visage. Elle se laissa tomber au sol. Une main chaleureuse vint lui caresser le dos. Rien qu'à l'odeur du parfum, elle reconnut son amie.

« Je ne peux pas ! Cette vie n'est pas pour moi ! Comment peut-il m'aimer quand je suis grosse et laide ?! Comment pourrait-il aimer mon corps quand moi-même je suis incapable de me regarder dans un miroir ?! Je ne serais jamais assez bien pour lui ! Je ne veux pas être une honte pour lui ! Je le vois dans le regard des autres, ils rigolent. Jamais, ils ne pourraient nous imaginer ensemble. Jamais !  
– Ce n'est pas à toi de décider s'il doit avoir honte ou pas. Tu as pensé à ses sentiments, quand tu as préféré dire que tu étais une simple amie. Tu sais, on n'a plus 20 ans. On a tous la trentaine ou presque. On n'a plus besoin de se préoccuper des autres. Ne devrais-tu pas essayer de vivre pour toi, plutôt que pour les autres ? S'il te rends heureuse, et que tu le rend heureux, qu'y a-t-il de plus important ? Tu sais, tout le monde a des complexes. Il n'y a que les narcissiques qui s'aiment. Mais l'avantage d'être à deux, c'est qu'on a quelqu'un pour nous aimer comme on est !  
– Tu ne comprends pas ! Ta vie à toi est parfaite ! Tu es parfaite ! Tu as un copain qui t'aime comme tu es ! Moi, je suis juste grosse !  
– Ma vie n'est pas parfaite ! Même moi, j'ai mes doutes ! Ma vie de couple avec Edward a ses hauts et ses bas ! Au début de notre relation, il buvait énormément. Combien de fois me suis-je engueulée avec lui pour son addiction à l'alcool ? Pour moi, c'était inconcevable d'être avec quelqu'un qui buvait. Il pouvait être tout ce qu'il voulait, mais ça je ne l'ai jamais accepté ! Alors je lui ai posé un ultimatum. Alcool ou moi ! Même si ça va mieux aujourd'hui, parfois je le vois, il est tenté de reprendre son ancienne addiction. C'est dur à voir. Dans ces moments là, je me dis que je ne le rend pas heureuse... Que ça serait mieux qu'on se sépare car on se fait juste du mal. Que ça soit moi ou Edward, on a nos démons, mais ça ne doit pas nous empêcher de construire notre avenir ! Alors toi aussi, si tu aimes vraiment Niall, confie-toi à lui et vous trouverez une solution ensemble ! Ne te renferme pas sur toi-même !  
– Elle a raison ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent, et découvrirent Niall et Edward derrière elles. Niall s'approcha de Samanta, et lui attrapa la main.

« Viens... On rentre... »

Elle se laissa faire, et Niall l’entraîna hors du jardin en laissant Milana et Edward seuls.

« Même avec tout ce beau discours, tu refuses toujours de m'épouser ?  
– Un jour, peut-être... »

Edward afficha un sourire à la réponse de sa petite amie. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas un refus catégorique. Il s'approcha d'elle, et l'aida à se relever, avant de l'enlacer.

« Je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle... »

Il dégagea les quelques mèches qui tombaient sur le visage de Milana. Il déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres. 

« Hier... chuchota-t-il. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau de manière plus prononcée.

« Aujourd'hui... »

Le baiser se fit plus intense. 

« Demain... »

Milana avait le cœur en émoi, et les larmes coulèrent quand il l'embrassa une dernière fois. Oui, un jour, elle deviendrait sa femme.

 

**********

De retour dans l'appartement de Niall, Samanta avait cessé de pleurer. Elle regardait son petit ami, qui lui préparait une tasse de thé. Il le lui servit, et prit place à ses côtés. Il ne dit rien. Il préférait la laisser commencer quand elle serait prête.

« Je suis désolée... Pour tout à l'heure...  
– Je sais pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça car j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Milana, mais je ne comprends pas... Ai-je fait quelque chose qui puisse te faire penser ça ?  
– Ce n'est pas toi le problème, mais c'est moi !  
– Un problème pour qui ? Pour moi ? Tu n'en es pas un ! Pour les autres ? Je me fous complètement de ce qu'ils pensent !   
– Mais...  
– Mais quoi ? On ne peut pas juste vivre notre vie sans se préoccuper d'eux !  
– Nathan prouve que tu te préoccupes d'eux !  
– N'importe quoi ! Je veux seulement le protéger ! Tu veux que je crie au monde que j'ai un fils pour que tu sois convaincu de mon honnêteté ?!  
– Non ! Je ne sais pas Niall ! Je suis perdue ! Tu n'as pas vu leurs regards à la soirée ! Imagine que tes amis me regardent de la même façon ! Tu dis que ça ne te fait rien mais tu finiras par être gêné !  
– Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ton poids sur la balance les intéresse! Ils s'en moqueront parce qu'ils tiennent à moi, et que tout ce qui compte, c'est que je sois heureux ! Et je suis heureux avec toi ! S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance... »

Samanta avait envie de lui faire confiance. Elle l'aimait ! Elle voulait essayer de passer au-dessus de tout ça, et de vivre l'instant présent comme lui avait conseiller Milana. Juste d'être elle-même sans ses complexes. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle n'était pas obèse, mais face à son miroir, elle avait du mal à se raisonner.

« Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu me crois... supplia Niall  
– Fais-moi l'amour... »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait dit cela, mais la seule chose dont elle avait besoin là, c'était de savoir que Niall l'aimait de tout son être. Elle avait besoin de ressentir son amour. Niall lui prit la main, et l’entraîna dans sa chambre. Samata le supplia de ne pas allumer la lumière, et il respecta sa décision. La chambre était illuminée par la pleine lune, qui rayonnait haut dans le ciel. Elle le sentit proche d'elle, et sa chaleur la rassura. Son souffle s'échoua sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. Son baiser était rempli de tendresse. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou, alors qu'il l'attirait contre lui en l’enlaçant. Ils ne rompirent leurs baisers, que pour respirer. Niall s'égara dans le long de son cou, alors qu'elle avait perdu ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds. Une des mains de l'irlandais fit glisser le zip de la robe de Samanta, qui tomba sur le sol, la dévoilant en sous-vêtements. Niall retira sa veste, sa cravate, et sa chemise, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Le contact entre leurs peaux les fit frissonner tous les deux. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge, et lui retira avant de reprendre ses embrassades dans son cou. Alors qu'une de ses mains la caressait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sa bouche arriva au niveau de sa poitrine. Il parsema ses seins de petits baisers mouillés. Samanta avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine, tellement il battait fort. Son esprit était totalement embrumé par ces nouvelles sensations qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois. Elle eut le réflexe de passer ses jambes autour de sa taille, quand il la porta pour la déposer au centre du lit. Niall défit le reste de ses vêtements à l'exception de son boxer, avant de se placer au-dessus d'elle. Il l’entraîna à nouveau dans un baiser passionné. Alors que leur respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante, ils échangèrent un sourire. 

« Tu me fais confiance ?   
– Oui... »

Le sourire de Niall se fit encore plus grand. Il se remit à parsemer des baisers sur sa peau en la caressant. Il passa entre ses seins pour arriver à la hauteur de son nombril. Il poursuivit ses attentions en faisant glisser la culotte de Samanta. Il ignora son intimité, et continua ses baisers à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. La jeune femme s'était surprise à ne pas éprouver de la peur, mais l’impatience. Niall était tellement doux que ses peurs s'étaient envolées. L'envie d'être sienne avait empli tout son être. Un cri s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'il vient taquiner son intimité. Fier de lui, Niall continua de la faire crier avec sa langue. Samanta avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle de son corps. Niall retira le dernier rempart de sa nudité, et se glissa entre les cuisses de la jeune femme. Il embrassa, et attrapa la main de Samanta qu'il posa sur son torse au niveau de son cœur. Elle sentit les palpitations du cœur de Niall. Lui aussi, il était comme elle. Elle lui sourit, et enroula ses bras autour du cou du blond comme pour lui donner son consentement. Niall la pénétra avec douceur, mais ne put éviter la douleur de la première fois. Samanta ferma les yeux. Elle comprit enfin ce sentiment de ne faire qu'un avec quelqu'un. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être sienne, et qu'il était sien. Elle fit un mouvement de hanche pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait bouger, et le fit tout en l'embrassant.

« Je t'aime Samanta...  
– Je t'aime aussi Niall... »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Corps contre corps, ils apprenaient à nouveau à aimer. Une nuit n'était pas peut-être pas assez pour apprendre à cœur les courbes de l'autre, ou ses points sensibles, mais c'était assez pour se prouver à quel point leur amour était fort.   
Le lendemain matin, Samanta se réveilla dans les bras de Niall. Un sentiment de félicité l’envahissait.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? »

La jeune femme, trop heureuse, n'avait même pas fait attention que son petit ami avait les yeux ouverts. En le regardant, elle se souvint de sa nuit avec lui, et réalisa qu'elle était nue contre lui. Ses joues se colorèrent d'une jolie teinte rouge, ce qui fit rire l'irlandais, mais il avait une dernière chose à accomplir. Sans la prévenir, il souleva la couverture et la jeta au sol, affichant leur nudité. Samanta voulu se cacher, mais il l'en n'empêcha. Il la bloqua en se positionnant au-dessus d'elle. Il la regarda entièrement à la lumière du jour. Samanta avait baissé la tête. Il passa sa main sous son menton, et lui redressa la tête. Il lui offrit un sourire, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Sache une chose ! Tu es parfaite pour moi ! »

L'émotion fut trop forte pour le cœur de Samanta, et des larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues. Niall s'amusa à les récupérer avec sa langue, tout en déposant de temps à autre des baisers sur sa peau.

***********

« Vous croyez qu'ils l'ont fait ? demanda Harry.  
– J'en sais rien ! Peut-être !  
– C'est toi qui étais avec eux, Ed ! Tu devrais savoir s'ils étaient plutôt dans l'ambiance "je m’envoie en l'air dès que je rentre" ou pas !  
– On s'en fout Harry ! Dépêche-toi de sonner à la porte !  
– Mais non, Milana ! C'est super important ! Pas vrai, Zayn ?  
– Bien sûr ! Surtout que si la relation dure, ça veut dire un petit frère pour Nathan ! »

Milana était désespérée ! Depuis une dizaine de minutes, devant chez l'irlandais, Harry les harcelait pour savoir si Niall et sa copine s'étaient "envoyés en l'air".

« Bordel Harry ! Sonne à cette putain de porte, et demande-leur !  
– C'est bon ! Pas la peine de crier comme ça, Liam ! Je ne vois pas ce que vous avez tous ! »

Harry se décida enfin à sonner à la porte de l'appartement.

« Sérieusement Louis, tu m'en voudrais beaucoup si je débarrassais le monde de cet idiot ?  
– Ça ne va pas Milana ! T'as une idée de combien Harry me rapporte par an ! »

Niall se décida enfin à leur ouvrir la porte, et fit entrer ses amis. Il croisa le regard de Liam, qui semblait être au bord du suicide. Le jeune irlandais esquissa un sourire. Ses amis ne changeaient vraiment pas. Il les conduisit dans le salon, où Samanta les attendait. Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle était un peu nerveuse de les rencontrer, même si Milana était présente. Il l'avait rassuré en lui disant que tout se passerait bien.

« Les gars ! Voici Samanta, ma petite amie ! »

Le premier, à lui tendre la main, fut Harry Styles.

« Je suis Harry !  
– Enchantée, répondit Samanta, légèrement intimidée.  
– Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment, mais Niall et toi, vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air en revenant de la soirée ?   
– Harry ! firent plusieurs voix en même temps.  
– Quoi ?! C'est vous, qui m'avez conseillé de lui demander directement !  
– Finalement Milana, tu peux te débarrasser de lui ! Je ferais travailler plus souvent les trois autres pour compenser la perte financière d'Harry ! fit Louis.  
– Sale traître !  
– Moi aussi, je t'aime Harry !  
– Je suis désolé, Samanta si je t'ai offensé ! s'excusa Harry.  
– Non, ne t'inquiète pas !  
– Alors tu peux répondre à la question !  
– Harry ! hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson. »

 

*************

2 ans plus tard

« Monsieur Niall James Horan, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Samanta Garzia , ici présente ?  
– Oui, je le veux !   
– Mademoiselle Samanta Garzia, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Monsieur Niall James Horan, ici présent ?  
– Oui, je le veux !  
– Par les liens sacrés du mariage, je vous déclare mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! »

Le marié s'approcha de la mariée, et il l'embrassa. Milana était sûr de pleurer devant la forte émotion. Elle était heureuse pour son amie, qui avait pu se marier avant que le ventre de sa grossesse ne se voit trop. 

« Louis, je veux un enfant aussi !  
– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Harry ?   
– Tout le monde en a un, sauf nous ! Tu te rends compte Ed a réussi à passer la bague au doigt à Milana, et à l'engrosser la même année !  
– Je suis à côté, Harry ! Alors si tu veux pas que je te tue, évite de parler de moi !  
– Tu vois ! Si elle peut être mère, moi je peux être un père ! Allez Louis !  
– Pourquoi pas ? Mais moi, je n'adopte pas ! Je veux des enfants qui nous ressemblent ! Comme ça, ils auront autant de talent que nous !  
– Louis, à part l'argent, il y a une chose qui t’intéresse ?  
– Bien sûr Milana !  
– Et c'est ?  
– Harry ! »

Milana se demanda si c'était toujours une bonne idée de les fréquenter. Ils étaient épuisants ! Mais c'était toujours les mêmes qu'autrefois ! Ils vivaient toujours leur vie comme si chaque jour était le dernier.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? »

Elle regarda son mari avec tendresse, qui tenait leur fils. 

« Ça serait cool de revoir les One Direction sur scène !  
– Ma voix te manque ?  
– Toujours Louis !   
– Allez ! On va faire une tournée, les gars ! J'ai envie de chanter ! »

Comme prévu, cette annonce engendra une nouvelle chamaillerie, mais ça ne serait pas la première, ni la dernière ! Samanta avait suivi les conseils de Milana, et avait évité de renter dans leur délire pour le bien de sa santé mentale.  
Lors du bal, elle accorda une danse à Nathan.

« J'avais raison ! Tu es devenue ma maman !  
– Oui ! Je suis ta maman maintenant ! »


End file.
